Pegasus Knows Best
by Runaway Wordette
Summary: The two humans were obviously in love... They were just too stupid to know it. All they needed was a push... One that Titania was all too happy to provide.


**This was fun. Very fun. I very much enjoyed trying to write from Titania's perspective, so I hope this piece turns out all right. This was mainly for humor more than focus on the pairing. **

**Enjoy! Review if you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Fire Emblem or its characters.**

* * *

Titania was not happy. Not happy at all.

Titania is usually a very well behaved Pegasus. Good natured, you might say. She is extremely well trained due to her rider's prowess as a Pegasus Knight.

In fact, her rider is considered one of the best riders in all of Frelia. Titania would be lying if she said that it didn't make her very happy to constantly lord it over her rider's sister's Pegasus. But then again, pegasi don't say anything. They neigh.

So all in all, Titania was a well behaved and well trained mount. In all her years of serving her master, never once did she do anything contrary to her master's bidding. She respected her rider, for she saw how hard her rider trained to become the best.

Titania saw the red liquid and blisters on her master's hands after she practiced with the lance. She saw the way her master collapsed after too long a training session. She saw the way her master woke up before everyone else to train and went to sleep after everyone else. She was incredibly proud of her rider, and not only was she proud, but she loved her rider as well. They had a kind of sister relationship, only deeper. Titania might not have been able to speak the language of her rider, but she could understand perfectly well enough. She listened to her rider's problems, and comforted her when she cried. She could anticipate the way her rider moved and felt her rider's emotions. Titania's favorite moments were when they flew together- not practicing any maneuvers but just flying together in silence and harmony. Their spirits were one not only on the battlefield but off as well.

Their bond ran very deep, so it was needless to say that Titania hated seeing her master upset. So she resolved to do something about it.

The nature of her master's problem was that of a relationship, that much Titania could tell. It all stemmed from a certain human man. Titania personally disliked this man, due to the fact he constantly carried around a HUMONGOUS SILVER BOW which was _not _ok with Titania at all. She, personally liked the knight in the red armor that followed her rider around like a newborn foal, but then again he did have one of those dumb wingless mules. And he did have a tendency to fall asleep quite a bit which would make her master raise her voice and Titania hated it when her master raised her voice.

All Titania wanted was the best for her master. For in her opinion, her master was the greatest human being to have ever lived and walked on two legs, and no one could ever be could good enough for her master. Ever. But she saw the way her master's face lit up when she was around the bowman and she saw the way the bowman made her laugh when he talked to her, so Titania decided to allow the bowman a chance.

What irritated Titania was that her master didn't see the way the bowman smiled at her master and only her master. And the way he kept staring over at her master when her master was looking at something else. And the way he followed Titania and her master around the battlefield shooting down enemies around them. All these signs and countless more that Titania didn't even want to think about (for the obviousness made her sick) added up to the fact that the two humans must be in love. But the two idiots hadn't figured it out yet. Honestly, for the greatest human to have ever walked the earth, her master was extremely thick sometimes.

So, Titania decided to fix it. Because they'd never, ever figure it out on their own.

Titania bobbed her snowy white head in resolution in the camp's stables. Yes, she'd just give them a little push. She looked down at the loose rope slung around her neck that tied her to the post. It really was unnecessary, and her rider knew that but it was standard protocol. Titania fixed it with a withering look, then snipped through the ratty fibers with her teeth. She tossed her head proudly and trotted out of the stables, ignoring the incredulous looks Achaeus and the other mounts were giving her.

She clip clopped into the bustling camp and looked around. All the humans were flooding in different directions and carrying various items, successfully creating a mayhem. Titania shook her head at the disorder and continued into the crowd, making sure to fold in her wings.

She felt many eyes focused on her probably wondering why a riderless Pegasus was trotting leisurely through the camp. Titania put her head up high and continued at a slightly quicker pace, daring any of them in her mind to try and lead her back to the stables. Those humans would just see what happened then.

"Titania?!"

Titania turned at the familiar voice to see the young mage standing behind her with an inquisitive look on her face. A green haired knight stood by her side, looking between the Pegasus and the mage.

"Isn't this Vanessa's Pegasus, Lute?"

Hmph. More like Vanessa's soul sister. Titania belonged to no one.

"Yes, this is Titania. Vanessa agreed to let me study her. Isn't she positively marvelous?"

The knight nodded in agreement along with the pegasus.

"Yes, yes, very nice but what is she doing out of the stables?"

Nice? Nice? Since when did one of the finest creatures in all of the land become nice?!

"Oh, I'm sure she has a reason. Pegasi are quite clever. Their mental capacity rivals ours, and when I measured the diameter of her head, her brain was even larger than yours and mine. Of course, my brain has more matter to it, due to the fact I'm incredibly intelligent, but I'm not so sure about yours… I could measure the volume of your head with water displacement and then find the weight… From there I could find the density and…"

Titania decided that she liked this human quite a bit although she was interrupting the mission. So she turned away from the mumbling mage and the chuckling knight and headed off through the camp.

First things first- the bow man. She trotted through the tents, searching for his shiny silver hair. Ah ha!

She saw the bow man standing by another man with blue hair. They seemed to be shouting at each other. Humans are so petty. Her rider's former student was standing by the side of the blue haired man and they seemed to be holding hands. Hm…

"Brother! You have no right to tell me who I can marry and who I can't!"

"Of course I do! I'm your brother, for God's sake, Tana! You cannot marry this – this- this pathetic excuse for a prince!"

"Who are you calling a pathetic excuse for a prince?! Last time I checked, I was doing one hell of a job leading this army!"

"This place is chaos! A rock could do better!"

"Take that back!"

"I never lie!"

"Tana can marry whoever she pleases! We're in love!"

"Tana isn't in love! You've seduced her with your lies and trickery!"

"Seduced?! We haven't even-"

Ephraim was cut off by the appearance of a very large Pegasus towering over them from behind Innes.

"Tana, this isn't Achaeus, is it? Achaeus has a little bit of grey on his flank-"

Ephraim was cut off once again by the Pegasus latching her teeth into the back of Innes' robes. Everyone's jaw dropped as the Pegasus lifted Innes up into the air by the back of his robes and proceeded to walk away with him shouting and dangling in an EXTREMELY undignified way.

Tana began to giggle and Ephraim looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. He picked her up and spun her in a circle while she laughed and he said, "Perhaps if we're lucky, he won't be back till after the honeymoon."

Titania felt very smug as she trotted through the camp. Everything was going according to plan, the bowman had been retrieved and the next part was underway. She knew her rider would be in the training grounds practicing with her lance, for that's where she always went after dinner.

"Let me go, you infernal beast!"

The bowman's shouting was beginning to get on Titania's nerves, so she gave him a good shake to shut him up. This only seemed in incense him even more and the shouts became louder.

Everyone in the camp had stopped and stood stock still when they saw Prince Innes, the intimidating Lord of Frelia, being carried like a kitten in the mouth of Vanessa's Pegasus. He was shouting and writhing, but no matter how he tried, he couldn't break free. Smirks and snickers were held behind hands and a tipsy Gerik shouted, "Does anyone else see this?" That earned him a nasty glare from Innes and Gerik stepped back a bit from its intensity.

"It's a sign from the glorious heavens," cried L' Arachel from her position on the sidelines.

"Gwahahaahaha! That it is indeed!"

Forde looked on from his seat by a camp fire and shook his head. "Now what the hell is this dream supposed to mean?"

Lute was walking to her tent with Kyle trailing along beside her when she stopped short and stared. She raised a slender finger and pointed the spectacle out to Kyle.

"I told you she had a reason."

Titania indeed had a reason. She was drawing nearer and nearer to the reason and Innes was becoming frantic.

"No. No. You dratted demon! No. No… Vanessa is over there… Go that way, go that way!"

Titania ignored his frenzied hand motions in the opposite direction and resolved to give him a very disdainful look when she set him down.

"Damn, damn, damn."

They turned the last corner into the thankfully somewhat deserted training grounds and a slender figure twirling a lance came into view. Titania immediately perked up at the sight of her rider and Innes felt as if he were some dead mouse a dog was bringing to its owner.

Titania trotted over to the lone figure and it turned at the sound of hooves. Vanessa's big green eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth in shock at the sight of her slightly red prince being carried by a decidedly self-satisfied Titania.

"Oh, My Lord!"

The lance tumbled from Vanessa's free hand when Titania came to a halt directly in front of her rider. Without warning Innes was dropped from her mouth like week old trash. He thudded to the ground in a pile of rumpled robes and Titania delivered her "very disdainful look" at precisely that moment.

"Prince Innes!"

Vanessa immediately crouched down beside him and helped him into a sitting position. He coughed a bit, because his robes had been to some extent strangling him while he was being carried, and he looked up into Vanessa's concerned face as she straightened his robes for him.

"Vanessa, you know if you ever want to speak to me, I will be glad to come. You need not send your… Animal to retrieve me."

Titania snorted at being referred to as an animal and Vanessa blushed.

"No, I didn't send her, I left her tied up in the stables!"

They both looked up at the smug Pegasus above them and Innes shook his head.

"I don't believe that I shall ever command the same respect within the camp."

"I-I-I- I'm sorry! I don't know what came over her! I will accept my punishment…"

Innes looked at Vanessa in amusement. "Vanessa, I don't believe I could ever punish you."

At this Vanessa flushed a bright pink and she began to stutter. "My- My Lord?"

Innes looked at her in a contemplating way and a small smile found a way on his face.

"Well now that I've abandoned all hopes as being thought of as your most distinguished option, I believe I'll lay all my cards on the table."

"Option?"

"Well, I've noticed that you have several suitors that probably look like a much better choice now that I've been seen in such an unseemly way. I think it's best for me to announce my intentions now."

Vanessa's eyes widened and she managed to squeak out, "Intentions?"

Innes smile grew at the shock written on her face and nodded. "Yes, it seems I've fallen in love with you, Vanessa. I'd like to offer you a place in the castle as my wife. What do you say?"

Vanessa's mouth fell open in a small o and she stared in shock at the smiling Prince. Very slowly, her lips went from the o into a large grin accompanied by sparkling eyes.

"I say yes."

Titania watched smugly as the two humans kissed and tossed her head with pride. Perhaps her method had been slightly unorthodox, but no one could deny it hadn't worked. After all, she knew best.


End file.
